


trying it out

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas try something new</p>
            </blockquote>





	trying it out

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story in my series of role reversals.

Dean was nervous. He had never done this before. Kneeling on the floor at the end of his bed, he sat in front of Cas. Sucking the angel’s cock, he thought about how he was going to deal with this. Surely, the pain would be nothing. He'd been stabbed, shot, cut, and torn to shreds by countless creatures hundreds of times. Besides, Cas did it all the time. How hard could it be?  
The thought of receiving anal had been a fearful one for him for a long time. What would taking it up the ass from another man mean? Falling in love with Cas had been confusing enough already. He had only just gotten used to the idea of thinking of himself as bisexual. Would this make him fully gay, he wondered? Then again, he was sucking his boyfriend’s cock while thinking about this.  
Cas gestured for Dean to stop. He stood up. They kissed passionately for a minute before switching places. The feeling of Cas’s warm mouth sliding up and down his shaft made him forget his worry. Dean fell into a trance like state. Nothing was more relaxing to him than good oral sex and Cas knew what he was doing at this point. He had now gotten plenty of practice.   
Before he knew it, Cas was on the bed next to him with something in his hand. Dean got nervous goose bumps when he realized the object was a riding crop. His eyes widened in fear. Wasn’t it bad enough Cas would be poking his dick inside him, he had to have the damn crop too, he thought?   
“Is it time?” , Dean said to the love of his life with a shaky, anxiousness in his voice. Cas nodded and made a circular motion with the crop, indicating for him to turn around. Dean got onto his hands and knees and turned around. “Don’t worry Dean, I have the lube. Il go slow.” He assured. Dean arched his back so that his ass was in position. He bit his lip in anticipation of the pain that was sure to hit any minute. He heard the familiar slicking sound of lube on his boyfriend’s cock. He clenched up as he felt dripping liquid sliding down his crack. “Relax Dean. Its going to hurt much more if I have to force it in.” Cas gave a little slap of the crop against Dean’s ass. “ I said, relax it.”, He said sternly.   
Dean finally relaxed and let Cas slide in. Cas was right, it was easier than he thought. It still hurt a lot but going slowly eased the pain. After a few minutes, Cas began to slide in and out faster. Dean groaned. He was aching but it was starting to feel really good. His cock agreed, standing at attention. As Cas sped up, he started to slap Deans ass with the crop more as well. The snap of the leather against his skin was an unfamiliar but somehow soothing sensation. BDSM wasn’t his thing but he could get into this leather bit, he thought.   
As Cas moved his hips faster, Dean moaned louder. Each thrust felt more pleasing than the last. The faster he moved, the better it felt for the both of them. Every stroke was producing a more intense reaction from Dean. Soon, he was backing himself up onto the painting, angel his ass now sliding easily over his lover’s shaft. He couldn’t believe how good it felt and he quickly realized it wouldn't last much longer.   
As his climax was approaching, he heard his love say something he almost didn’t hear between their moaning and deep breathing. “Im going to finish soon, Dean. Can I do it inside?” Dean could barely comprehend what Cas had just asked him. He said, “Yes baby. Cum inside me. Give it all to me.” The feeling of his lover bursting inside of him, made him cum as well. It was an uncontrollable explosion that got everywhere.   
The bed was covered in sweat and Dean’s cum. He collapsed into the puddle, not realizing or not caring that it was now all over his stomach. Cas laid down next to him. Both men, exhausted, passed out holding each other, covering each other in sweat and cum.  
The end


End file.
